


Little Women

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [41]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Sad Ben Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Soft Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: It escaped Klaus why the thing Ben wanted to do the most on the anniversary of his death was read his old book, but to each their own. So that was why Klaus found himself begrudgingly heaving himself up the academy’s fire escape, with his brother’s ghost on his heels.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Little Women

It escaped Klaus why the thing Ben wanted to do the most on the anniversary of his death was read his old book, but to each their own. It wasn’t even like Klaus could attempt to conjure him a book he’d never read before - it didn’t work that way. Well, at least Klaus thought it didn’t. His training had been working on connecting souls to their possessions, but mom gave Klaus morphine after he broke his jaw and it was a downward spiral from then on. He was fairly certain any objects he conjured had to be something Ben had actually owned in life. That’s how he’d conjured Ben _Moby Dick_ after he’d first died. So that was why Klaus found himself begrudgingly heaving himself up the academy’s fire escape. “Need a breather.” Klaus panted, resting his weight over the ledge. 

Maybe if his brother didn’t smoke like a chimney, he’d be able to climb a fire escape. Ben bit his tongue though, Klaus was doing him a favor. He desperately wanted to read his favorite book again. Ben would probably be ecstatic with a goddamn children’s book if it offered a change from _Moby Dick_. It wasn’t even a book he was terribly fond of in the first place, but after reading it a trillion times he’d grown to resent it. Emotional manipulation was the only way Ben could get Klaus to do things, and even then it was never guaranteed. Klaus just ignored him more often than not. It wasn’t even like Ben had to make an effort to be manipulative this time, he was just genuinley miserable. With every year that passed, it just hurt more... another year he’d been unable to live. Ben knew Klaus had some element of survivor’s guilt. All of his siblings blamed themselves to some extent - minus Vanya. Klaus liked to pretend he was a completely selfish asshole, but it was clear that he felt regretful over what he forced Ben to passively witness. It wasn’t easy watching your brother self destruct so spectacularly.

After taking a few swigs from his flask, Klaus rolled his shoulders and returned to climbing up. Five’s room was the easiest to break in through. It always had been, that was how they tended to sneak out together before Five left. They had all come to an unspoken agreement to use another window once he’d gone missing - it felt wrong. It didn’t feel wrong to Klaus anymore though, he’d snuck in through the little bastard’s room more times than he could count. The kid hadn’t used it in over a decade, what difference did it make? Klaus popped his window open with great ease, having grown a knack for that particular window frame years ago. 

As Klaus stumbled down the stairs, making sure not to step on the creaky floorboards he’d memorised - he realised he felt nervous. He never felt nervous about sneaking in, he just tended to feel eager to get things to pawn so he could score. If Luther threw him out, then he’d just go steal from somewhere else. There were higher stakes this time, though. Ben would be so fucking mopey if he didn’t get his book. Klaus was fairly certain he wouldn’t be able to successfully conjure it for Ben, he was too high to use his power - but maybe he could just hold the book and Ben could read it over his shoulder. It wasn’t the same, but the thing held a lot of sentimental value for Ben - maybe just seeing it would help.

Luther had some record playing in his room, Klaus wasn’t sure what. It was too cheesy, even for him. This more than likely meant Luther was right there, which gave Klaus butterflies in his stomach. But... at least the record playing would cover up the noise of Klaus’ presence. He knew which floorboards to avoid but he also wasn’t exactly steady on his feet, the distraction of the music would be useful. 

They usually avoided Ben’s bedroom, it was too painful. So as Ben followed his brother through the door, he felt a wave of emotion. He hadn’t been in here for several years. The last time he’d set foot in this room had been the day he died. Everything was the same way he left it, besides the fact that mom had made his bed. Ben was glad of that, it would probably be quite distressing to see his bed looking like it was frozen in time waiting for him to get back under the covers. “Where is it?” Klaus whispered, scanning his vision across the room. 

Ben took a moment to pull himself from his thoughts. “Uh...” he tried to ground himself “in the drawer.” he pointed to his old desk. Klaus gave him a pitiful smile, and turned to start searching. It was odd to see Klaus pitying him, it was usually the other way around. It didn’t sit right with Ben, he didn’t want pity. Maybe that was why Klaus always got so pissy with him... 

The book was slightly dusty, Klaus assumed mom hadn’t kept the inside of the drawers and closet clean. There wouldn’t really be any point. Klaus was glad he didn’t say that aloud, Ben would’ve probably defied the laws of ghosthood and started to cry real tears. “What’s it about?” Klaus murmured quietly, studying the cover of _Little Women_. “Are they kids or just short?” He flipped the book over to skim through the blurb.

Ben gently chuckled despite himself. “They’re kids when it starts...” he tried to hold back a smirk so Klaus wouldn’t feel humiliated by how silly his question had sounded. “It’s kind of autobiographical.” His brother shrugged and raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. Ben knew this probably wouldn’t work. Klaus hadn’t used his power in several years, and even before then he hadn’t been brilliant at granting the spirits objects. Ben hoped maybe it would be different for him, easier. If he stayed around when the drugs muted all the other ghosts - maybe _all_ of Klaus’ power would work more intensely with Ben.

Plonking himself down on the bed, and then growing wide eyed as it creaked loudly, Klaus set the book on his lap. He’d always felt like a prick when he used his power, why did it have to come out of his _hands?!_ Clenching his hands into tight fists did nothing but make them shake. Klaus had legitimately forgotten what it felt like to use his power, he wasn’t sure how he even used to tap into it. He should’ve probably laid off the drugs for today, but his body wouldn’t have been happy with that. Klaus was tensing so hard trying to ignite his power that he thought he may give himself a nose bleed. Dejectedly sighing and slumping back onto the bed, Klaus wondered how he could have a better chance of success. What did dad make him do?.. he could barely remember. He’d blocked nearly all of his training out, not wanting to be reminded of what happened to him. “Can you tell me about when you used to read it, when you were alive?” Klaus softly requested, trying to keep his volume low. 

Ben offered his brother a glum smile as he sat down on his old bed. “I think I was around eleven when I first read it,” Ben mumbled thoughtfully, noticing his brother beginning to once again clench his fists. “I found it in the library, I’d been hiding out in there after training. I didn’t want to be around anyone...” thinking of his training sessions made Ben shudder slightly. “I read it all in one sitting, my ass was all numb by the time mom found me hiding behind a bookcase.” Ben snorted slightly, remembering how it was difficult to get up and walk after being sat down on the hard floor for hours. He glanced over to his brother, who had his eyes scrunched up tight in concentration. Ben thought the veins in his hands had began to glow a slightly brighter blue. “I can’t even remember how many times I read it since then. I wish it had been the book I had on me when I died, rather than freaking _Moby Dick_...” Klaus wheezed, knowing how much Ben had grown to loathe that book. “I think maybe I grew so emotionally attached to it because it gave me hope.” Ben looked down at his feet, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. It was hard to keep his voice steady, he was feeling choked up. “That I would get out of here, start my own life...” Ben paused as he bit down on the inside of his cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It was almost painful to need so badly to shed a tear but being unable to.

Ben opened his eyes, turning to croak to his brother that he couldn’t talk about it anymore. Except, his brother’s hands were glowing blue. It was _significantly_ more faint than it had been when they were kids, but it was certainly his power. Ben knew Klaus was utterly terrified of using his power in any shape or form, he was so petrified of accidentally conjuring an evil spirit he’d never be able to shake off. It meant a great deal to Ben that his brother would do this for him, even if he was a dick most of the time. Klaus opened his eyes, a huge mischievous grin across his face. “Here!” he blurted as he shoved the book at Ben’s direction. He left it on the bed since they knew Ben couldn’t interact with people. Tentatively, Ben reached out, and his fingers went straight through. It felt like someone had kicked him in the gut, the disappointment was unreal. “Try again, _please_.” Klaus begged quietly, looking just as desperate as Ben.

So he did, he tried again. He felt resistance this time, like trying to push his fingers through jello. Klaus nodded encouragingly, so Ben tried once again. It felt firmer this time, like the jello had far too much gelatine. Klaus was biting down on his lip so hard Ben suspected it was going to start trickling blood. He tried again, and this time managed to _pick it up_. Klaus and Ben gave each other ecstatic smirks, their mouths agape. But then the book once again left Ben’s realm and fell through his hands and onto the bed. Klaus let out a weary groan, looking as jittery as he did when he needed a fix. “Again.” he gently commanded. Ben nodded solemnly and picked the book up again, though this time it remained in his hands long enough for him to open it. Ben could’ve passed out due to the strength of his emotions, he was _holding his book._ He was reading his book, the same book he’d treasured dearly for the worst years of his life. The book that had offered him immeasurable comfort.

Once Klaus was certain the book was in Ben’s grip, he released the hold he had over his power. The faint blue fading from his hands. Klaus leaned and waved his hand through the book, checking if it had really left this realm. It had, it actually fucking had. It felt strange to use his power after so many years, he wasn’t sure he liked it. Klaus tried to drown out his power as much as possible, choosing to forget he even had one to begin with. It was worth it though, to see Ben stare at the book in his hands as though it were his first born child. “Thank you.” Ben whispered, in complete awe. 

“What are you doing here?” Luther gruffly asked with a frown. Oh wonderful, that was all Klaus needed. He was utterly exhausted after burning up all of his spiritual energy. Trying not to look sketchy, Klaus pulled himself up from Ben’s bed. “I’m leaving.” he wearily murmured, pushing to get past Luther but having his path blocked. “How did you even know I was here?” he inquired, scowling in confusion. He’d barely made any noise.

Luther shrugged his shoulders curiously. “I... felt something.” he admitted, looking down at his brother in disgust. Klaus thought he deserved the disgust, he’d done enough awful shit for Luther to feel that way. “Isn’t this a bit low, even for you?” Luther raised a judgemental eyebrow, sounding rather mournful. 

Klaus scoffed, Luther didn’t know how low he would stoop. He’d done worse than steal from his dead brother, but he protested his innocence anyway. “I’m not stealing.” he mumbled, looking up to Luther. Maybe this was how Vanya usually felt, small and vulnerable. Luther was rightfully dubious. Klaus shoved his hands into his coat, emptying his many pockets - pulling out various baggies, paraphernalia, condoms, and loose change. “See, no stealing.” he declared with a deeply petty tone. A bag of coke fell from his hand and landed near Luther’s foot, causing him to recoil as though it were a live grenade. Klaus wheezed at his reaction, leaning down to pick it up.

“It’s... been too long.” Luther softly murmured, flicking his gaze wistfully across their dead brother’s room. Klaus gave a sorrowful nod of his head in return, busying himself with shoving his things back into his pockets. He didn’t want to discuss Ben’s death with Luther, partly because he was _Luther_ , but mostly because he refused to believe that Ben was a ghost. Klaus knew he was a compulsive liar, he’d lied about worse things - but surely the fact he had a literal fucking superpower should’ve backed up his claims sufficiently. 

“Mhm,” Klaus hummed despondently “can you kick me out now?” he tiredly requested, looking up at his brother and feeling unbelievable fatigue. Having Luther drag him out of the academy would actually be quite helpful, he wasn’t sure he’d have made it on his own. Using his severely out of practice energy was draining the dregs of life he had left in him. Luther pursed his lips and nodded, sparing the room one last forlorn glance as he grabbed Klaus by the arm and began to escort him from the grounds. 

“Do you need me to call you a cab?” Luther awkwardly wondered, looking down at the way his brother was almost falling over with every step. Klaus turned to look up at his brother in sheer bewilderment. Was Luther even capable of sympathy, especially for Klaus of all people? He supposed Ben was his brother too, maybe the grief was softening down his usual harsh edges.

After taking a moment to get over his shock, Klaus tried to think of a way to inform his brother that a cab would be useless since it wouldn’t have any destination to drop him off at. “I... have nowhere to go.” he admitted, surprising even himself by telling the pathetic truth - that must prove his levels of exhaustion, Klaus thought. His brother frowned down at him with a gloomy expression.

“A shelter?” Luther suggested, sounding incredibly unsure. He probably had no idea how these things worked, Klaus suspected.

“They’re full.” Klaus lied hastily, giving a _what can ya do_ hand gesture. He didn’t have a clue whether they would take him in, since he avoided the places like the plague. It would have to be below freezing, a time he had nowhere to stay, and a night Klaus couldn’t hook up with someone for him to drag himself to a shelter. Luther tilted his head thoughtfully, setting his eyes back on the path leading to the mansion’s front door.

Clearly Luther was struggling to leave his worse for wear brother out in the cold, his brow was knitted in concern. “If I gave you money for a motel, would you spend it on that?” Luther asked earnestly, clearly underestimating how untrustworthy his brother was. Klaus felt bad since Luther was trying to help him, but he couldn’t help but think what a naive idiot he was. _It was amazing_. He’d happily take his money and use it to score. This trip had turned out to be surprisingly successful for both Ben _and_ Klaus.


End file.
